halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan 112/Archive1
Hello. I'm Lordofmonsterisland. I noticed you were kinda new, so I thought I'd introduce myself. But I noticed you had an article named Spartan Joshua-029 and people were giving you a hard time about it since there's another Spartan with the exact same name. Here's a suggestion: push the move button at the top of that page and then change the name of it. Doesn't matter what you change it to as long as it isn't already taken. See ya. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:33, 24 September 2007 (UTC) I would like a link,ive searched,looked in spartan and human categories and there are no other O29s.nvm i see what you mean O29 is canon,ill change immediatly -Spartan 112 reporting KillerkIp1 Hey, Yeah, the movie talks about the Spartan-I project too, and about sargent Jonhson, and sother characters that not many people have heard about, like corporal Gilly. Re-Uploading pics Dear Spartan 112, Please stop changing the name of certain Halo Fanon pics then re-uploading them. It takes up space and they are not needed. Please check to see if the same picture already exists before you upload them. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:23, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Very sorry,i will make sure this will not happen again~Spartan 112 About your Elites; please remove the -ee suffix if they are Separatists. It signifies that they are a part of the Covenant military. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:50, 24 October 2007 (UTC) k ill just put a (ee) since they were originally part of the covenant SPARTAN-G112 I find that if I just leave it at the article's talk page nothing will get done, until the following reasons are fixed, your article, SPARTAN-G112, is up for deletion: #The book (Halo: Ghosts of Onyx) clearly states that Kelly, Fred, Chief mendez, Doctor Halsly, Team Katana, and Team Saber were the only ones to enter the Micro Dyson Sphere at Onyx. #On top of that, your character could not have been part of Team Katana, as it is already stated which five members make up the team, which too was stated in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Until those following reasons are made right, your article may be deleted. Please fix them ASAP. PS. if you reply to this message on your talk page, I will ignore it as I dislike having to constantly check your talk page for a reply. Message me at my talk page. If you need any help with anything, or to reply to this message. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:16, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Ok.....No need to get angry about it. I am sure that if you try a little you can have a lot of fun in making an article that is canon friendly. As for me, I do not have the power to delete an article so ya might wanna talk to one of the admins about that. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:37, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: GO You're onboard, buddy. Read the rules on the project page before posting. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 03:27, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Can I? I was wondering, can I write an article which uses Energy Blades? Thanks, Spartan 501 18:00, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Templates... I see that you're trying to delete some of the articles. I corrected one of them... To use the delete template, use the one below: If you want some help or information, give me a wave... Leaving? Are you leaving? D: Your SPARTAN-IVs Right now, i'm rearranging Red Platoon, the unit of your IV's, into a 'mobile' platoon. Basically, some are double trained to operate Warthogs so, when the occassion arises, some of them operate Warthogs. At the moment, i need two of your squad members, preferably any but the leader, to be doubled trained for driving Warthogs (though one of them will drive Charlie team and the other will drive a warthog that houses the 'remnants' of two other teams that can't fit into warthogs. Necros Stuff 1. Its fine, he'd just be a bit of a old fogey. 2. Plasma rifles are still in use, though these are used more like SMGs or rifle carbines with a new weapon, the M203 DEICWS being a middile ground between the covenant carbine and plasma rifle. 3. Elite battledress hasn't changed much, though i'm planning on writing up articles on the various special regiments and their colourings. 4. What about my previous message about your spartans? Image Stuff Thanks for the help!SpartanSeries2 14:50, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Need to ask you something Hi you probably dont know me but I was wondering if I could include your SPARTAN,133, in my own article. My SPARTAN,035, also uses HAYABUSA Armour and I was wondering if I could say they both tested it. Message me back. Peace Out. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 09:34, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Go on ahead Yeah sure go ahead 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 20:50, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Confirming Deletion On the page Penance of Flame, you declare that all of the articles below are to be deleted so others can use the titles. However, upon review, I found that Ushran St'romee and Auhze Mahunee are both well-written articles, and that Oskhna St'romee and Pepep still had some info left. Thus, I wanted to make sure, before I deleted these article, that you did wish for the articles to be deleted. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) RKD Involvment I saw your SPARTAN-133 article, and that he was involved in Project: HAYABUSA. I've been trying to figure out how to incorperate a character of my own in it too, and i was wondering; Mind helping me out, and possibly crossing the two of 'em over? Speedy responce and/or advice is appreciated. Someone is getting beaten for this mess up But a couple of people got missed out from my recent circular. Necros ship Just so you know, the USR Eye of the Beholder (a ship you took) is a Watchman-class Gunboat, not a Retribution-class Battlecruiser. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 20:57, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I Saw I saw it coming, he originally had a normal Spartan Tag until he was taken for project MASO, the ONI Section he was taken to was section 327, and thats why his tag is 327. PS:I am going to take the Canon Friendliness off. ''E.M' Machina resistance Do you want to help the Machina resistance.Eaite'Oodat 15:29, 13 September 2008 (UTC) http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Machina_Resistance_help look here.Eaite'Oodat 15:59, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Ushran 'Sojam I have made an Edit to your Article, Ushran 'Sojam, regarding his Ascetic Rank. I've linked it to my Article Sangheili Ascetic Corps. I hope this doesn't bother you.--Baracuss 22:03, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Leturn's Protest Apparently, I was not allowed to say anything when you deleted my entry... Apparently, you think it violated rules... and APPARENTLY, you didn't even bother to listen to my rebutle. Now, that didn't seem very fair. I have done nothing to warrent this and I want to hear some sort of reasons behind this action you have taken in order to deal with this professionally as possible. ---Leturn_CoS Thank You but I have no clue how to do that (lol). Could you possibly preform this task for me?--Baracuss 23:58, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Vespera Invite Eye of the Beholder Its supposed to be a battlecruiser, not a watchman class, fix that for me pwease :D RE:RE: Battle of Vespera He's not above an Ultra. He's actually below. I put 'commander' but he's actually about level with, say, Zuka 'Zammee, than, Rtas 'Vadum. He can COMMAND special ops troops, but he is no longer a 'Master' level officer. Yay for demoting one's self, and a lack of decent starship command! EDIT: Sorry bout the lack of signing... Anyways, Jente 'Trohim is a special operations COMMANDER, not Master >.< Your AScetic outranks him <.< Chimeraman2 00:27, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Vespera & Fleet of Divine Destiny business Sure, your ship can be a part of the fleet. Good luck in Vespera, BTW. Angel54 16:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Photo Service Yeah the help would be nice for those certain shots e.g to people with E.O.D Add me on XBL. GT: Stocky33 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 20:49, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Reveille! SPARTAN-B019 Just came across him while sorting out IVs. Just a little fix with him, as CO of Crimson squad, he'd be sergeant ranked, and due to his position of CO, he wouldn't be XO, especially since IVs aren't used as XOs, as they are seen as far too inexperienced. Sorry No Agnotos in the RP, sorry.Eaite'Oodat 21:18, 7 October 2008 (UTC) For info on the Torians go to their page, and use what ever name souds good but Torians name are easy just make it sound alien like.Eaite'Oodat 23:03, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Melee Weapons Sure. Bastogne Yes, thank you for joining. The RP should be starting soon, depending on when we have enough players, or I just decide to start : P DeltaTeamCurt 06:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Xbox 360 I'm sorry to hear about your 360 letting you down, I hope you can get it fixed as it will be great to work wih you on my photo service. Peace 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 12:08, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Bastogne Sorry to ask, but in the interests of keeping Bastogne a quality RP, it would be much appreciated if you could provide a sample of your writing ability. DeltaTeamCurt 20:32, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Reveille RP Not to rush you or anything, but you should start thinking about characters that you're going to use in Reveille. Eaite and I have decided to start the RP on 1st November, so be ready. Another note, I'm kinda sad that you weren't allowed the Agnostos in Reveille, I would have loved to see them in action. I'll see with Eaite if you can use them in any of the RP's sequels (we're planning a trilogy of RPs). Cheers, No No, the -ee suffix is an outdated method used by the Covenant, and not by the new Imperium -- I would actually prefer you use a less biblical name, as the Imperium of the Sangheili Empire no longer partakes in the worshipping of the Forerunner as Gods, and has no actual current religion -- Well, all you really need to do for a Covenant style name for a ship is to come up with a name that means something, and then make the words a little more complex and sophisticated. For instance, the Justified Archon merely means a "Lawful leader". If you are still having trouble, I can come up with a name myself for you if you should like -- Change please Please change your pic on your page Type-90 Plasma Squad Weapon,as it is used on my article already. If you have any specific reason t use this pic,plase tell me why on my usertalk page. Thank you,and have a nice day. Iriens take note for the RP the Iriens don't technically exist, cause know one except a few members of warmaster corporation know about the powerful beings, so please do not reference them.Eaite'Oodat 00:32, 2 November 2008 (UTC) RP The Battle of Bastogne has began! Feel free to post! [[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'''We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels]] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' Milky Way War Era Hello there , I'm LieutenantDavies, and I recently made the Milky Way War Era article, and hoped that you would want to contribute by adding any of your faction(s)/species to the article, and give some descriptions on what you want it/them to do, then I can handle the rest if you don't have time, otherwise you can help too. Consider my offer, LieutenantDavies 18:01, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Face Palm Template:AjaxFP Lol :P Halo: Conflicts I have a few vehicles to add to Halo:Conflicts, but one of them, the F/A 712 Scimitar Multirole Fighter is a UNSC Air Force Aircraft, but the UNSC Air Force isn't a playable faction. Is it OK if I add them? Nationality-Greek? Hey Spartan-112, are you Greek? I ask you because I saw the page Agnostos Empire and you have many Greek references (Agnostos, Gennitheis Arxhgos, Syntagma) and the page Tria and Mikrotrias (Aftomatos Gun, kanoni gun). I also saw the anthem of the Empire and it's Greek too. JEA13 My comms device 20:58, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Federation of Free and Allied Races Dear , The Milky Way War has been repurposed into merely being a prolouge to my next big project. And a new faction, the Federation of Free and Allied Races, is a major part in that. It consists of the Republic of Sagittarius Arm Races (better known as the New Covenant, it's the union of the reformed Covenant Remnant and the Covenant Extremist Republic), the Meritocracy of Sangheili Republics (the Sangheili, Hunters and grunts), and the United Earth Government as of now. However, I also wondered if you would like to have your race(s)/faction(s) in the Milky Way War to join this Federation as well, which will secure it a place in my next project. Please consider this, and tell me yes or no. Thanks, LieutenantDavies 10:44, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Your Sentinels and the Flood I apologize for the late reply, but of course I'd be happy to let you use my Sentinel/Flood variants. If you have any questions regarding them, I'd be happy to assist. Website Thanks a bunch! I can now use more blueprint-esque pictures for my Vengeance Project ships, all thanks to you. BTW, the website says that you can use all of the images there so long as you give proper credit. Do you have any ideas on how to do that when uploading pics? Once again, thanks. Thanks. UNSC Combine Its open to taking :P That Old, Familiar Feeling # Installation DOES have artic-based and snowy places etc, the majority of it's surface is snowy. #Yes, you can have White Team in the battle (Any class of SPARTAN-II's are allowed). Nordic Mythology? I've seen your latest Spartan articles, and I noticed that some of them include words or terms from Nordic Mythology, so I wondered if you're interested in it or something? It's kinda cool that someone who is not from Sweden, Norway or Denmark would still use stuff like that :P. Cheers, You consider it one of the three large mythologies? Cool :P. Keep it up, dude. Cheers, Thanks Thanks for fixing up the spelling errors on Charlie's page, I was going to get around to it, the brackets were notes to me so I didn't forget =P Thanks again Lt. Church 08:44, 27 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Question about humans in the MWWE They have replaced ballistics with Plasma, but the weapons often still looks the same. They also have some energy weapons that have been remade and now been given a more widespread use, like the SPARTAN Laser and Stanchion Rifle. For ships, their missiles have been replaced by pulse lasers, but MACs remain, although the largest ships may also have an Energy Projector alongside the MAC(s). Finally, the ships now have energy shields, and are normally larger than before, becoming more equal to the Covenant's fleets. In case you want to know, the ODSTs now uses SPI Mark III Armor (not much different from mk II, only more advanced and with a small energy shield, along with active camoflage used by Stealth Elites instead of the crappy Camoflage Cloak), and a few years before the next project takes place, humanity goes through a civil war and splits into three factions (the UNSC remains as one of the factions, only weaker due to the loss of territory). The second is called the Alliance of Human Systems (AHS), and the third, I have no ideas for yet. You may help come up with some things for the third faction if you want. PS, I'll soon start to write about the Agnostos' attack on the Endelusian Empire on the MWWE timeline. LieutenantDavies 16:26, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Guess communists are popular :P Anyway, got suggestions for a name? I'll ask Joshie too, just in case. LieutenantDavies 23:45, 28 December 2008 (UTC) The page is up. You and Joshie can now fill out the empty stuff (which is everything, except for the most basic stuff in the template). Just remember that they'll join the second Fanatics alliance (hoping to give the UNSC some punches :P). There's anything you wonder, ask me. LieutenantDavies 10:35, 29 December 2008 (UTC) UISW Regarding are Faction i was wondering if you would prefer to do the part on the Government (my Communisium is a little rusty) and i do the Army? Regards I think that we should make there weapons still ballistic. That ok? uhhm...15 planets, 8 moons and some asteroids (you can decide how many). This is because they're relatively small compared to the other human factions. LieutenantDavies 15:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Strangeness Change the image size on the page it appears on. Thats how i fixed the Fregeta. As for Agnostos/Agnostos empire, whatever floats your boat, I was planning on doing the same thing to some of my factions/races :Its the Browser's Cache. It happens a lot when you reupload a new image. If you're using Firefox, hold the Shift Bar and click the Reload button (Wait until the reload bar on the status bar finishes). If you're using Internet Explorer, hold the CTRL button while clicking the Refresh button (Wait until the reload bar on the status bar finishes). That's mainly why the images doesn't show up or why it stays the same. Do that and you'll find the changes. On the other note, I don't think it breaks any rules... so go ahead.5ub7ank(7alk) 05:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Wait a second !!! I just went to the FFAR page and discovered that it says their was 3 breakaway factions of the UEG (I know what your thinking,my recent edit was not to change that part,it was to add the CPA to the list). Read the page,and you will find valuable info. Also,umm,I added the UISW as west of the CPA,is that correct on your side,as the CPA is made up of the southeastern colonies of the UEG. Regarding that... What the hell? there is only 3 Human Factions. And Zeno (no offense to him) Is Hardly here now. So what should we do? Communist mess Go to the Communist Planetary alliance talk page, I'm giving my suggestion for a solution to this ugly mess there, as well as giving a short explanation on how it became a mess. I just hope this wont have to happen again. LieutenantDavies 18:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) MSN? Do you have MSN? I'd like to share my next project's secrets with you (as you, Joshie and 112 is unofficially my "inner circle"), and MSN is the best way to do so. If you don't have one, get one, or at least tell me if you have an email :P LieutenantDavies 15:53, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Well, what is the MSN then? Mine is davieslt@hotmail.com In case you don't want to reveal it here on Halofanon, then you can just add me, I think I'll understand if it's you trying to add me :P LieutenantDavies 11:53, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sword/Weapon Arts In "Sangheili" Divine Distance is ''Debesis Garš. As long it's and Energy Blade it can be presumed as a Sword Art. My spartan IV you can use the map you want, for the weapon use a BR55 or MA5C and thank for the help CF 02:10, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Stop blanking pages You're making a lot of noise, just add the delete template to the top of the page, there is no need to blank the content. All your doing is setting off lots of red flags. --Charitwo (talk) 21:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but no can do: the characters in the story are based on users I know, and sadly, as much as I'd love to allow another guy in, I don't know you all that well. I really wish I could, but I just really don't think I'd do you justice. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:16, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Agnostos (race) I don't know much about your race but they seem very interesting! f they are space-fareing then maybe they could "meet up" with my Race, the Zalcrans on their home planet of Zalcronia, in the Prytor System. Awesome! It would make an excelent read! Greetings! It's Baracuss again. It looks like you're pretty much finished with your Empire. So could we make an article about your race meeting up with mine? And, if so, it should be a sort of Captain's Log kind of thing telling of the trouble's the Agnostos had while on Zalcronia. Not only the trouble with the Zalcran Breeds, but with some of the other life forms on the planet as well! Sounds good to me. Only I was thinking that: #This could take part before Zalcronia was discovered by the Separatists/Loyalists, but after the Hai discovered it. #I was thinking that it could be a scout ship that crash-lands on the planet after one of Prytor's dangerous and unpredictable solar flares. But If you like your Ideas better then don't let me hold you back ^_^! Plus I like the Idea of the Agnostos-Zalcran Hybrid, and you can add that to the list of known Hybrids. But usualy the Captured Hybrids pass away a week after they are taken off of Zalcronia, because they need Prytor's strange raidiation to survive. The Hai fled from Zalcronia soon after they met up with the Zalcrans, so there shouldn't be any problem with conflicts. Also I saw you mention that an Agnostos Camp was Burned by the Zalcrans? The Zalcrans are intelegent enough to use sticks and rocks for tools, but they are not smart enough to control the element of fire. They're pretty much primitive, savage beasts^_^ Oh I see what yur saying ^_^. Ok so we pretty much have a good rough draft, so what's the Article going to be called? And What time of day do you usualy get on so that we can work on it together? Well whatever we do decide the name should be, I'd like to also point out that the Zalcrans, Zalcronia, and everything else in the Prytor System was named after the Separatists and UNSC came into control of it. So the Agnostos can call them whatever they wish. I can get on at any time of the Day. Article name I got it! Zalcronian History or First Zalcronian Explorations Excelent! Let us begin! Oh remember Zalcronia+it's inhabitants haven't been named yet so you can call them whatever you wish. I will be controlling the Inhabitants of Zalcronia, and no there are no creatures on Zalcronia that is able to understand another language. The only ones that come close are the Mysterious Zalcran Nocturns but they only mimic sounds they hear like Parrots Right... just message me when you're ready to start ^_^ Yeah sounds good, but remember don't call them Zalcrans ^_^ Ok I only have one problem... all of the Planets in the Prytor system is habitable. Now that you are about to metion the Zalcrans, when your squad finds the crashed ship only a fourth of the Crew had surrvived... but it wasn't the crash that killed them. See what I mean? Ok then ^_^ But yeah It can be gory but any/all of the dead bodys the Zalcrans would carry off with them They store the bodys for later cause, since they're reptiles, they "Hybernate" during Zalcronia's winter months (which is like over half the year). Oh and mad props for the Zalcran's Agnostos-given name! Ok I added a section. Now I don't have the best spelling so you might need to check it over. New Section added ^_^ No... -_- You're already starting to end the article!?! Ho bout five or six more sections firts. Otherwise the "Article would just be a stub. I said that we Might "go at it". That acctualy sounds pretty good! Oh and plus I want to Include some of the other lifeforms found on Zalcronia Sounds good. As for the Forerunner artifacts, Zalcronia (along with Kara Xa) Are two of the Forerunner Fallback Worlds. So you could find anything BUT Flood containment facilities! New Section. Dress it up however you like ^_^ Multiplayer Map Hey dude I made a Map that is located on Zalcronia!^_^ Here's the link (I know my spelling is terrible!) simple really simple really i just use microsoft paint there are other programs to use but i go with paint. thanks J!MMY''8806 19:25, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Cool! Sounds fine dude! ^_^ Oh have you seen te gameplay videos on YouTube about theMythic Map Pack!?! It' gonna be awesome!!!!!!!!!! You have to ask? lol! I can't wait to forge on Sandbox! And Orbital and Assembly would be great for Machinima Well I didn't realy see any windows in the Gameplay footage... sorry. But my original thoughts of the map were wrong! I thought it was supposed to be one o the Space Stations like Cairo or something. Turns out, that it's the orbital elvator that was in the center of New Mombasa! Oh and Assembly... I thought it was a Covenant Ship like Halo 2's Midship but it's a Scarab Factory! It's about time Bungie made more Covenant Based maps! I was getting tierd of the Human/Forerunner look! I still say they should re-make Headlong, Boarding Action, and Blood Gultch/Coagulation. Anyway... I added another section to the Log and do your Agnostos have any legends? that I can add to my List? Well then...(smile that says I have an Idea). After we finnish the Log, maybe I can help you with an Agnostos Legend Article? Oh dude, check out the new section added to my Zalcrans Article. I think you'll like it ^_^ RE: Hey Thanks for the offer and I probably will take you off on that offer. As for the request I will try and get online asap. --1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 15:20, 22 February 2009 (UTC) You On? Lol! Cool! Did you see the new section I added on the Zalcrans article? Sort of ^_^. The Zalcrans are the Combined race or Breed Form as I called it. It is unknown what the original race looked like before the Flood infected them Dude, didn't you just get... nevermind. I'm going to go edit the Zalcran Article. An Idea just popped into my mind! You on? Mission Log? You have to ask? lol and the Mythic Map Pack rules! Now about the log... Were did we last leave off? Hey do the Agnostos have any Water Vehicles? If they do, we can make a section involving the Doldroks of Zalcronia's few water regions Yes I do have live ^_^ You have the Mythic Map Pack? Ok... My GT is Baracuss1, I can't get on Halo Wars tonight but tomorrow at Seven (East Time) I'll be on. Now about the Doldroks... Huge F***ing fish that eat anything that moves (Three Messages Up) Or maybe a soldier was bathing and was swallowed by one? M-50 Your game VS. My Game Well, looks like we got a friendly competition between us. May the best article win. :P Re: JA Weapons Due to personal computer problems, think you could upload the pics to here for me so I could see them? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:58, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Very nice, thank you. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you, it looks good: however, if you could keep your eyes out for something slightly more gigantic and frightening axes/maces, I'd be glad for it. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:10, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Well, the Energy Axe is first and foremost an ornate axe, which then has energy extend out from its' edges. Also, the Mace is not energy-based; it's purely a mace, and I'd think of them being more varied in design than other weapons, perhaps even personally made. So, if you find some cool axes and maces, run 'em by me please ;) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Truly, you cannot be expected to believe every word I say on the IRC? Half the time, I kid on the IRC; apologies if you took offense. Mass Deletion Request Before I start going all Hitler on your articles, let me just make sure: you're sure you want everything you tagged deleted? Just don't want to delete it all then you say "No wait, I want that back!" --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:27, 27 March 2009 (UTC) OK, I'll be deleting them sometime soon. As for WARDOG, I'm not sure, but from reading Ajax's post, it looks like Grey Platoon's killing Brutes, Red's causing distractions, Blue's covering both while Green and Purple are staying behind until called for (check the post where Ajax gave missions for all companies, it's nearly the last thing in the post above the missions). --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:24, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Could you do me a favor? Leave me a message on my talk page. Doesn't matter what, just leave a message of some form. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:36, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:52, 1 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Exploration of Space RP Yes you can bring your race into the RP. -- Regarding the ONI Tank. Since the tank is gew/white and blue do you want just the blue changed to green or all of it? -- Ok two things. First, the ONI tank; there are a few minor flaws, but hardly recognizable. The color scheme was difficult to get the same because of the different colors presented on the tank itself. Second, the Apparation was extremely difficult as it was more parts than a whole, but I think the outcome may coincide with your standards.as with the first, there are a couple of errors, but still hardly noticeable. If you want anything changed or added, just let me know. -- Spartan Page I agree with you totally, and you probably already know this, but brace for flaming. Hey dude about the video... sorry about that... I was just trying to give your article some advertisment... -_- you could've told me that on the video (lol) I'll remove it soon though. Sig Colors Well, I would like the words in my sig to have these colors. Evelyn-Scarlet thee-Unchanged Yanme'e-Green Oracle-Silver Thanks for doing this, I never get help offers. Thank you... GJ Work Send them as soon as possible please. If you get the time, you can check out the pages for the Pelinals and the Forerunner Council; they had some new info placed on them. They still need work, but the pages look a little better now at least. Oh and there might be a few GJ updates announced today (note the "may"). Proposal Is it possible Actene and I's Hespians could team up or fight the Arahians ? Because I want to orchestrate how the Hespians combine stealth with regular military practices. It could be like, a rogue Arahian group they fight or something. So, whaddya think ? Reply soon, Maybe in like, half an hour If your on. Like a quick skirmish, to show how good the Arahians and Hespians are at atctics, show off the weapons. I do still have to make their weaponry, just message me when you are ready please. Pelinal lifespan Their lifespan is roughly equivalent to that of humans, although medical advances lets them live slightly longer (around 120 years); this also applies to humans. So sadly, you may want to change some dates on the page. It was good otherwise. Also, after they become adults (17), they barely age at all until they're 80 (biological years, not chronological, cryo ya know), then they age at a catastrophic speed, due to long overactivity resulting in the cells breaking down at a faster rate. Finally, I've decided I'll probably replace the Torians with something else to avoid complications with Eaite in case he returns in the middle of it. I'll first post a forum to see if someone from the community can contribute with a race, then if nothing happens I'll just let my new planned "pets" to replace them. Arahians vs. the Hespians I feel like doing it now, since our on. Will it be a war ? Or just a skirmish... Maybe this will help :) KYU-Halo: Necros War A tiny, small, unimportant announcement I'm getting rid of my work (I wanna start over), so if you want anything, you can take whatever you want, if there for some reason is something you don't consider bad. Also, if you, 112 and Actene wants to continue GJ, do so. Also, if I'm co-owner of an article that you're the second owner of, take it over and remove me from that. If you've got some questions, you just have to ask. Oh and don't try to talk me out of it; my decision is final, no questions asked. Swarm War The Arahians are welcome to join, I'll create a kind of alliance page soon with the Elites, UNSC, Allegiance, The Order, the Deva, the Arahians and and the Nexus. I'm thinking now that we can all do the UNSC and Elites as a kind of collaborative effort. -- ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 16:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) UISW Improvements I was shot down on for GPS corrections, but here are my suggestions for the UISW Military section, and please look over them: S-IV Update }} RE: A Question Sure; if you want to use the newer suits you could make them like a more advanced suit of the same era. Just to avoid confusion, I'm going to put a note on my page saying that Halo: Conflicts is not part of the Infinity universe. Dennor Bormer Took care of it already, thanks anyways. Hey A have a small request:Can you change Spartan Matthew-109 to just SPARTAN-109?--Sangheili wunna be 09:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) well than....and Ajax has kinda been non responsive on the nfc tag on spartan-109 and do you think I elaborated enough to were it inst ncf? okay personal things aside is there a template for armors or something that armors are categorized in? Oh I was reading your page Type-9 Energy Weapon/Scythe was so awesome I want one of my Elites to be able to use it, so may I use it in a fanon?--Sangheili wunna be 17:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know I made Reshuma Nodaik the Energy Scythe and a '''big' update--Sangheili wunna be 20:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that and since your here would you mind telling me what this necros war is about? im confused. ok thanks CairoAvenger 09:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thankz ok thanks CairoAvenger 09:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Do you think I made Reshuma Nodaik good enough with the energy scythe? and a suggestion, a Kama is just a smaller scythe and is better for holding one in each hand --Sangheili wunna be 21:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Wat? Hi 112, you've told me about Ajax's Necros War and ive sent him a message but he isent replying. Also ive looked for the Necros RP page but I cant find it! could you direct me to it? CairoAvenger 10:20, 12 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Latin Stuff Sorry it's taken me forever to get back to ya, I've been busy. I it translated, but for a few I'd like to check something. *Under Earth=''Sub Terra'' *Strong Monk=''Potens Pater''(Technically, pater is father, but that is what a Catholic minister is referred to as. If you want a more accurate translation, message me.) *Cruel Foe=''Imhumanus Inimicus'' (Technically, inimicus is a personal foe. If you want something more like the enemy of the state or such, tell me.) *Treacherous kind=''Perfidius Genus'' *Wise Hunter= Sapiens Venator *Agile Spirit=''Agile phasmatis'' *Evil Beast=''Malum Bestia'' *Warrior Force=''Proeliator Vis'' (I don't like how that one sounds, but when I checked it it was supposedly right.) *Mindless Brute=There is not standard translation for mindless, but Rabidus Ferinus is "crazed brute." Close enough, I think. *Noble Savage=''Optimus Torva'' (I don't like that one. Optimus generally means "the best" or "greatest." It's a stretch. Honorable is honestus, which I feel works better. *Warrior Cannibal=''Proeliator'' is warrior, but there is no translation for cannibal. And there you have it, minor inaccuracies and all! ODAA sure and the armor just needs someone with good reflexes and a high tolerance for pain to use to maximum affect.and the scorpion cannon is used like a rocket launcher so you must reload manually with the arms of the armor so its fine right? and thanks for liking it so much.--Sangheili wunna be 05:14, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry to ask another favor but can you rename Covenant Foreruuner Excavation Planet to Covenant Forerunner Excavation Planet/I misspelled and now I am ashamed...--Sangheili wunna be 00:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC)